nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickelodeon Movies
'' and Hotel for Dogs.]] Nickelodeon Movies is the motion picture production arm of children's cable channel Nickelodeon. It has produced films based on Nickelodeon programs, as well as other adaptations and original projects. Its films are released by fellow Viacom division Paramount Pictures. Logo sequences * Harriet the Spy (1996): A blue rhino runs in the clouds to the logo shaped as a cloud, but crashes into each of the clouds, which is revealed to be a movie set and then finally crashes into to the camera. The blue rhino hangs on to the Nickelodeon cloud in a black screen, then the cloud turns into a spat-like Nickelodeon logo. * Good Burger (1997): On a black and blue gradient background, we see orange soda being poured into a large cup. When it's done pouring, the cap of the cup with a straw closes the top and the cup drives around the screen until it brakes and falls down, leaving the cap open. The sods spills out of the cup, reading "Nickelodeon". * The Rugrats Movie (1998): Slap T. Pooch from Oh Yeah! Cartoons spots a blob of orange goo and tries to catch it. It then gets stuck to his fingers and he struggles to throw it off. It does, then a giant foot stomps on the dog and goo, turning to the Nickelodeon footprint as seen on the gates to the Nicktoons Studios in Burbank, CA. The camera pans to reveal it, then Slap falls off of it. * Snow Day (2000): A man shovels the snow off the walk to his house and his dog is watching him, sitting down on the snow. Then, a giant snowball falls onto his house and completely destroys it in a very graphic manner. The dog runs off barking in a panic and the man does a double take. The snow falls off the snowball revealing a large orange ball, and we see the text "Nickelodeon" on the ball. The background turns black and the ball then bounces to the middle-left of the screen, and then a small orange ball and a blue ball appear. The word "movies" is on a blue ball, and then it fades out. * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000): There is a special Parisian variant in which it is nearly the same, except the regular man is replaced with a stereotypical French man that rakes leaves in front of his house in the autumn season, and the Eiffel Tower can be seen in the background not too far from his house. The ball smashing the house is now just the big orange ball with the Nickelodeon text on it. Then when the logo resumes like normal, and the live-action dog appears on the bottom-right of the screen, and barks to the logo until it fades out. * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001): This variant cuts off the live-action and fades in where the Nickelodeon orange ball bouncing to the middle-left of the screen with the smaller orange ball. Then Goddard runs into screen with his synthesized bark. He looks at the logo knowing it's incomplete, whimpering. He activates a laser beam on his back and creates a blue ball saying "movies" with it. He puts away the laser and gives a final bark to the audience. * Hey Arnold! The Movie (2002), Rugrats Go Wild! (2003): This logo parodies the opening credits of MGM's 1968 sci-fi film 2001: A Space Odyssey. On a black background, we see a light near the top of the screen. Suddenly a sneezing noise is heard, and an orange ball with "Nickelodeon" in it zooms out from the middle of the screen, while a smaller blue ball with "Movies" on it appears next to it. The Nickelodeon ball stops the blue ball from spinning. The word movies in the logo sneezes and then turns back to make the finished logo. * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002): We see a brown-striped white dog sniffing across the screen, his nose coming up really close to the camera. When the dog stops, we then cut to the Nickelodeon Movies logo on grass, then the dog licks the screen as we cut to dark. * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004): We see an explosion, which brings forth a blue ball. Inside the ball, a rose blooms, and a orange blimp flies through it. Then, we see a kaleidoscopic view of fish swimming, and then, we see a water ripple. An orange bubble floats outward, and spawns two more bubbles that form the Nickelodeon Movies logo. The finished product is in an underwater environment. * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), Yours, Mine & Ours (2005), Barnyard (2006), Charlotte's Web (2006): On a space background, we see the shadow text on a blue moon that reads "Nick". Then, when the blue moon flies away, the 3D text "Nickelodeon" zooms out from the bottom of the screen, as the camera pans to reveal two orange moons and a movies takes into place. The word "Movies" spins in around a blue moon. * Nacho Libre (2006): The camera pans really fast through a wrestling ring until it stops in front of the usual Nickelodeon Movies logo, shaped like a wrestling bell. * The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008), Hotel for Dogs (2009): Against a black BG, some orange slime swirls out from the distance toward the viewer. The camera pans around and the slime forms the Nickelodeon logo with "movies" on its right. Notable films * The Last Airbender (2010) (animated/live-action) * Imagine That (2009) (live-action) * Hotel for Dogs (2009) (produced by DreamWorks) * Barnyard (2006) (animated) * Charlotte's Web (2006) (animated/live-action) * The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) (live-action) * Clockstoppers (2002) (live-action) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) (animated) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) (animated) * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) (live-action) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) (animated) * Rugrats in Paris: the Movie (2000) (animated) * Rugrats Go Wild! (2003) (animated) * Snow Day (2000) (live-action) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (animated) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) (animated) * Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) (live-action) * Good Burger (1997) (live-action) * Harriet the Spy (1996) (live-action) Nickelodeon direct-to-video *''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' (2003) (animated) (produced by Paramount Pictures and Universal Studios) External links * Nickelodeon Movies at Nick.com * Category:Nickelodeon